Cacería de realidad
by Vengador Dragon
Summary: Parte 3 de la secuela Las leyendas tratan de seguirle el pasó a la Legión del mal, pero en el camino, los acontecimientos en 2016/2017, junto a sus propias decisiones y temores harán en el equipo cambios drásticos
1. Realineamiento

**Realineamiento**

En la zona temporal, la Waderider está flotando en la búsqueda de Eobard Thawne, Malcom Merlyn y Damian Darkh, llamados por Nate "La legión del mal", en el puente Sara, Stein, Jax, Nate, Kendra, Cárter, Ray, Amaya y Mick revisan toda la información que tiene la línea del tiempo sobre ellos, tratando de descubrir para que buscan la lanza del destino

Sara: Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Qué es lo que quieren cambiar?

Kendra: No tienen nada en común excepto lo sádicos que son

Nate: Y que Merlyn y Darkh formaron parte de la liga de asesinos

Cárter: Pensemos por partes, buscan la lanza, tenemos el amuleto de Longino, ellos tienen a Rip, pero el no sus recuerdos, y tenemos un fragmento de la lanza, diría que tenemos ventaja

Ray (confundido): ¿A qué te refieres?

Cárter: Sin el amuleto, no tienen forma de buscar la lanza, y nosotros teniendo un fragmento, no la conseguirán toda

Sara: Pero en cuanto le crean a Rip de que no sabe nada de la lanza, lo matarán

Amaya: No lo creó, Thamwe encontrará la manera de sacar lo que quiere de él

Mick: Propósito, todos hacemos algo con un propósito

Stein: El Sr. Rory tiene razón, si la lanza tiene el poder de cambiar la realidad, hay algo de ellos que quieren cambiar, pero ¿Qué es?

Sara: Darkh su futuro, estaba tan molesta que le conté lo que Oliver le hará a sus planes

Jax: Ay, Sara

Ray: Merlyn de seguro su pasado, Oliver evita que destruyera toda Ciudad Star, y derrotó a la liga de asesinos para siempre dejándolo en la ruina

Amaya: Eso nos deja Thawne

Gideon: Puede que sea un poco más complicado

Sara (confundida): ¿Por qué?

Gideon: Por que no tengo registros de él en la línea del tiempo

Ray (confundido): ¿Cómo qué no hay registro de él?

Gideon: Todo lo que encontré de Eobard Thawne es lo que ha hecho recientemente

Amaya: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Nate: Thawne viaja en el tiempo, debe haber hecho algo que no sepamos

Cárter: Creí que ya teníamos toda la información de los velocistas

Jax: Gideon, muestranos

Gideon muestra imágenes de todos los velocistas que han entrado en contacto con Barry, fotos de Wally, Jesse, Jay, Zolomon, Eliza Harmon y Barry

Sara: Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Flash, Zoom, Trayectory, Savitar; nadie viste de amarillo

Ray: Ni siquiera en los registros de los amos del tiempo

Cárter: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Mick: Se borro de los registros

Nate (sarcástico): ¿Y cómo viejo?

Stein: Borrándose de la existencia

Todos voltean a verlo sin comprender esa deducción

Sara: Prof. Stein, nos ayuda

Stein: Hace 2 años, el Sr. Allen, el Sr. Queen, Ronald y yo lo enfrentamos, vencimos, al día siguiente tuvimos una gran revelación con los viajes en el tiempo, su ancestro Eddie Thawne se suicidó, murió y borró a Eobard Thawne de la historia, ¿Cómo no lo recordé antes?

Gideon: Por el desplazamiento espacio-tiempo; al ser borrado de la historia, pero él causo cambio a la línea del tiempo desde el 18 de Marzo del 2000, la línea del tiempo tiene mucho que arreglar y alterar por eso

Kendra (sorprendida): ¿Tanto?

Ray: Ese es el día en el Thawne asesino a la madre de Barry

Sara: El día de Flashpoint

Cárter: ¿Entonces que hacemos?, ¿Nada?

Jax: No lo sé, pero, si gracias a Barry y los demás en Ciudad Central, ¿Qué busca cambiar?

Sara: A él mismo, Barry lo convirtió en una aberración, y algo quiere arreglar esa paradoja

Nate: Si usa la lanza, volverá a existir en la línea del tiempo, y librarse de eso que lo sigue

De repente una sacudida los toma por sorpresa, corriendo a la consola principal

Sara: Gideon, ¿Qué tan serió es?

Gideon: Ah, demasiado

Gideon se muestra ante ellos. Pero en vez de salir la cabeza holográfica, sale un cuerpo entero en la mesa, de una proporción pequeña para poder hacer operaciones en la nave, aun de color blanco

Gideon: Parece que hasta yo me vi envuelta en esto

Ray: ¿Cómo?

Sara: Barry

Gideon: El Sr. Allen es mi creador, y el se fue a una Tierra de alienígenas, es obvio que él me creó allá, y con esa tecnología, hasta mejorada, necesito tiempo, pero puede aprender que tengo de diferente

Jax: ¿Y nosotros?, ¿Qué podría pasarnos?

Gideon: No lo sé, sus vidas no se ven afectadas ya que no cambio su pasado, pero el futuro afectará a la Waderider, y eso si podría afectarlos, por ser está una nave de su futuro

Nate: Osea, mantenernos alerta

Stein: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Sara: Tenemos el amuleto, usemoslo para encontrar los fragmentos de la lanza

Kendra: ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?, no sabemos ni como encenderlo

Nate: Tal vez, pero no es que tengas de otra

Sara: Entonces ya está, Gideon, trata de mantener un ojo sobre ellos, averigua en parte del tiempo se esconden

Gideon: Entendido capitán

Jax: Esto se pondrá rudo, pero ya era hora

* * *

Merlyn y Darkh atacan un banco, logran abrir una bóveda y sacan una caja a nombre de Rip

Merlyn: Veamos que tiene este tipo aquí

Abren la caja y ven un extraño dispositivo, dejándolos confundidos de sobre lo que hace Rip Hunter con algo así

Darkh: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Thawne aparece y usa su velocidad para quitarle el dispositivo

Thawne: Esto, señores, es la respuesta a nuestro bache actual

La puerta de la bóveda se cierra, eso asusta a Thawne, y más al sonar su reloj, provocando una sonrisa en Merlyn y Darkh

Thawne: Habrán esa puerta, ya

Darkh: Claro, cuándo nos digas lo que realmente ocurre

Thawne: ¡Abranla!, nos condenan a los 3

De repente un rugido llama la atención, y más al hacer que Thawne se alejé de la puerta

Thawne (sarcástico): Bien hecho, acaban de condenarnos

Merlyn (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Y qué es esa cosa?

Merlyn: No lo sé

Drakh: Ya basta de…

Thawne: De verdad no lo sé, hace 2 años, Flash hizo que mi ancestro Eddie Thawne se quitará la vida, borrándome de la historia, pero hace unos meses salimos de un punto del tiempo que se vio muy fluctuado a cambios, volvimos al 2017, pero eso me convirtió en un remanente de tiempo, creí que el tiempo me corregiría, pero no lo hizo, entonces algo empezó a perseguirme, al principio creí que era un Time Wraith, espectros que cazan velocistas con órdenes de la fuerza de la velocidad, pero cuando lo vi de cerca, era algo mucho peor, jamás había visto algo así, parecía un velocista, pero a la vez un Time Wraith, puede sentir la fuerza de la velocidad, olerlar, pero a diferencia de todo lo demás, no se cansa, no razona, al parecer, solo destruye, ahora esta tras de mí, y con esto, posible y nos destruya a los 3

Merlyn: Oye, tranquilo, podemos vencerlo

Darkh: Analiza a tu enemigo

Merlyn: Dijiste que puede oler la fuerza de velocidad, y corres cuando esta cerca, ¿Qué pasa si no la usas?

Thawne: ¿A qué te refieres?

Darkh: A que no corras

Los 3 salen de la bóveda y Thawne camina a la recepción del banco, se detiene al oír un rugido y ve a Black Flash pararse en el pasillo perpendicular del piso superior, recorre todo el lugar a súper velocidad llenando el lugar de luz roja, deteniéndose frente a Thawne, lo olfatea causando que Thawne entre en pánico

Merlyn: Aguanta Thawne

Cuando Black Flash ruge, Darkh le arroja un cuchillo el cual detiene, Merlyn le dispara una flecha, deteniéndola con la otra mano, con ambas manos llenas, Thawne vibra su brazo derecho, generando electricidad desde su hombro hasta su mano y golpea a Black Flash hasta la bóveda, y activan la seguridad impidiéndole salir

Darkh: Neutralizado

Thawne: Eso no lo detendrá por mucho, tenemos que irnos de aquí

Merlyn: ¿Irnos?

Thawne: Así es, socios

Darkh: Así si

* * *

Sara: Merlyn su pasado, Thawne su presente, y Darkh su futuro, ya sabemos que buscan y el para que

Ray: ¿Cómo lo usamos?

Jax: Tenemos un fragmento de la lanza, tienen que idear como quitárnosla

Stein: Proteger el fragmento con todo

Cárter: Ok, ¿Qué hacemos con Rip?

Sara: Encontrar donde se esconden, y traerlo devuelta, que la cacería comience


	2. Maestro vs Aprendices

**Maestro vs Aprendices**

Zona temporal

Las leyendas están entreteniéndose en la Waderider, ya sea desde cocinando hasta continuar la búsqueda de la lanza, cuando un temblor sacude la nave, provocando que todos vayan al puente

Ray: Sintieron el cronomoto

Gideon: Así es, ocurrió en New Jersey el 25 de Diciembre de 1776

Nate: La noche que George Washington cruzó Delaware

Gideon: Me temo que no, George Washington acaba de ser asesinado

Sara: Es una trampa, hacen lo mismo que con Al Capone

Stein: Pues funciono, no podemos dejar esto así

Sara: Estoy de acuerdo, solo habrá que ser más cuidadosos, abróchense los cinturones

Stein: Parece que la muerte que la muerte del hombre que le dio la libertad a Estados Unidos no lo afecta

Mick: Vamos para allá o no

Sara: Ok, escuchen, Mick, serás soldado, te quedarás cerca de Washigton y lo mantendrás a salvo; Nate y Amaya; serán un matrimonio que apoya los planes de Washington; Prof. Stein, Jax, Carter, dirigirán la misión desde aquí, si algo se complica, entran Firestorm y Hawkman; Kendra, quédate junto a las entradas, no dejes a nadie que no sea invitado pasar; Ray, encógete y mantén el perímetro, que no haya nadie armado

Amaya: ¿Dónde encontramos a Washington?

Nate: En la cena en casa de William Keith

Carter: Como en tiempos ya añóranos

* * *

1776

En la casa de William Keith Sara, Nate, Amaya, Mick y Ray entran en la casa mientras Kendra se oculta en el pasillo a la cena, comienzan interactuar con los soldados en el lugar hasta que Sara prueba un ponche de huevo, reconociendo a alguien de la conversación

Sara: Esta fuerte

: Lo sé, receta de mi esposa Martha, siempre le pone un exceso de Ron, aunque en estos tiempos es entendible

Sara (sorprendida): ¿Martha?, usted es George Washington, lo imagine más viejo

Washington: Todos dicen eso

Amaya: Problemas, soldados, con ametralladoras

Jax (confundido): ¿Dijiste ametralladoras?

Carter: Sal de ahí

Stein: Todos, sáquenlo de ahí

Sara: General Washington tenemos que irnos, no puedo decirle como, pero su vida corre peligro aquí

Kendra: Ya es tarde

Kendra entra rodando deteniendo a los soldados que entran, pero estos se dispersan por todo el lugar, siendo combatidos por Sara, Kendra, Mick, Ray, Nate, Amaya y Washington

Sara: Hay que irnos

Washington: Yo no huyo de una pelea

Sara se voltea y le apunta a Washinton al igual que Mick

Sara: Hay que irnos, ya

Washington: Usted es una rara mujer

Afuera de la casa Rip está parado junto a varios soldados y un dispositivo extraño en la mano, está genera una gran onda de energía que apaga el traje Atom, el arma de Mick y todos los sistemas de la Waderider, Sara, Mick y Washington van caminando por la nieve cuando Rip camina acercándose a ellos

Sara: ¿Rip?, ¿Cómo llegaste?

Rip: Hola Sara

Varios soldados salen y les apuntan, Rip saca un arma y le dispara a Sara en medio del torzo

Rip: Adiós Sara, llévenselos, dejen a la mujer

Mick: ¿Qué te pasa?

Rip: Nada, solo somos más parecidos

* * *

Waderider

Carter carga a Sara hasta la bahía médica, Jax corre hasta el mueble con vendas y Stein revisa la herida

Stein: Necesitamos a Gideon y sus componentes médicos

Jax: Podemos usar la matriz de Firestorm para reencender a Gideon

Carter: ¿Podrían toda la nave?

Jax: Podemos tratar

Stein: Hagamoslo

Ambos se apartan un poco y se dan la mano, pero no se fusionan

Carter: ¿Qué esperan?

Stein: No funciona

Sara (confundida): ¿Cómo que no?

Jax: Lo que apago la nave de alguna forma apagó la matriz Firestorm

Stein: ¿Sus alas aún salen?

Carter se aparta y echa los hombros para atrás, sacando sus alas, causando que Jax suelte un suspiró mientras las guarda

Jax: Sara escucha, encontraré otra forma de encenderla

Carter: Puedes hacerlo a mano, conoces la nave en su totalidad

Stein: Pero que haremos con Sara

Jax: Si, los imanes del refrigerador aún sirven

Stein (sorprendido): En serio

Carter: Es lo mejor que hay sin tener que hacerle más grande el hoyo en su torso, ¿Algun plan con el general y lanzallamas?

Sara: Jax

Jax: Aquí estoy, ya estamos pensando en un plan, solo aguanta

Sara: Jax, fue Rip

Jax: No, imposible

Carter: No realmente, Vándalo me lo hizo, bloqueo mis recuerdos del Príncipe Ku'Fu impidiéndome emerger y ser su mejor guerrero, debieron hacerle lo mismo

Sara: Excepto, que si sabía, quien era

Stein: Ok, es más fuerte, pero no imposible

Sara: Jax, estás a cargo

Jax (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, Sara, no puedo

Sara: Si puedes

Sara se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre, Jax y Stein se alarman, pero Carter llama su atención

Carter: Oigan, tranquilos, podremos arreglarlo

Jax: Tienes razón, "gray", tendrás que sacarle eso, está claro que no puede estar peor

Stein: No soy doctor, soy científico

Jax: Pudiste abrir la cabeza de Mick sin problemas

Stein: Si, con la ayuda del Sr. Allen, quien es forense

Carter: Más vale que aprendiera algo

Jax y Carter salen de la enfermería dejando a Stein sin saber qué hacer, en el pasillo los esperan Nate, Amaya y Kendra

Amaya: ¿Qué tenemos?

Jax: Nada bueno, Sara esta muy mal, herida de bala en torso y sin Gideon, "fray" no puede hacer mucho, y dijo que Rip le disparo

Kendra (sorprendida): ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Jax: Completamente

Carter: Yo estaba con él, algo le hicieron para ponerlo en nuestra contra

Nate: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Cárter: Sara te puso a cargo, ¿Tienes un plan?

Jax: Algo así; Nate, Amaya Kendra, rescaten a Washington y a Mick, con la nave apagada no hay camuflaje, así qu no tardaran en venir por la lanza, tampoco podemos fusionar nos, así que voy a necesitar que me cubras Carter en lo que encendemos el sistema de emergencia

Nate: Hecho, salvemos a Washington

Amaya: Y a Mick

Nate: Estaba implícito

Carter y Kendra: No lo estaba

* * *

Mick y Washington son llevados a un campamento de los ingleses, en el cual ven las casas de campaña y una tarima para ejecuciones

General inglés: ¡General Washington! Qué alegría da verlo aquí, es más joven de lo que su reputación lo precede

Mick: Ja, no exageraba

General inglés: Su ejecución sin duda dará fin a este conflicto

Washington: Es una pena no pensar igual, pero en este momento soy prisionero de guerra, y debo ser tratado como tal

General inglés: No, esto que usted hace es una rebelión, y será ejecutado por traidor, llevenselo

Washington: Deja ir a mi compañero, su único crimen fue seguir órdenes

General inglés: Por la mañana podrá irse, con la noticia de su muerte, general

* * *

Jax y Ray están discutiendo el plan para la energía de emergencia, cuando se oye un ruido proveniente afuera de la nave, corriendo hasta bodega de entrada encontrando a Stein y Carter

Jax: Quieren entrar

Carter: ¿Será Rip?

Stein: Es lo más probable

Ray: ¿Qué hacemos?

Jax: Tu usa los ductos de ventilación y llega al cuarto de máquinas para restablecer la energía

Jax sujeta a Ray y lo ayuda a entrar en los ductos

Ray: Aquí voy, no me esperen

Carter: Eso resuelve la energía

Jax: Tu y yo nos ocuparemos de los invitados, "gray" necesito que mantengas viva a Sara, como puedas

Stein: No estoy calificado, pero haré lo que pueda

* * *

Nate: Kendra, que ves desde allí

Kendra: Nada, por suerte los árboles no van tan lejos, no creó tengan su campamento entre tanto árbol

Amaya: Lo bueno es que vamos por el camino correcto

Nate: Wow, ¿Qué animal elegiste como rastreador?

Amaya: Ninguno, sigo el rastro de basura de Mick

Nate: Claro

Kendra: Algo se mueve junto a ustedes

Amaya: Lo oigo, salgamos del camino, Kendra quedate allá arriba

Los 2 se desplazan por el sendero de árboles hasta llegar a una casa de campaña

Nate: ¿Creés que sea de los que Kendra vio?

Amaya: Es lo más probable

2 hombres uniformados salen de unos arbustos directo a Amaya a Nate, Amaya detiene el suyo, permitiéndole a Kendra aterrizar y noquearlo; Nate se hace de acero para combatir, pero al sujetar al soldado giran cayendo al río

Kendra: ¡Nate!

Amaya: Voy por él, no les pierdas el rastro

Amaya usa una foca mientras salta hacia el río, Kendra suelta un suspiro mientras saca su alas y prende el vuelo sobre el camino

* * *

Jax esta poniendo una trampilla en un pasillo, Carter pone una el compartimento secreto en el estudio, toma su maza y comienza a abrir una puerta a mitad del pasillo, Jax toma un tubo metálico y se apoya en una pared

La puerta de la bodega al exterior se abre, dejando pasar a Rip y a 2 soldados, Rip se quita el sombrero y la peluca

Rip: Es bueno estar en casa, maten a todo aquel que se encuentren

Los 3 se separan y recorren la Waderider, cuando uno jala el cable que puso Jax con la pierna, el cable abre una botella que deja salir una especie de humo, Jax se pone una máscara para el gas y con el tubo golpea al soldado noqueándolo, toma su arma y se aleja de ahí

El segundo soldado va recorriendo los pasillos cuando llega al comedor, ahí ve un letrero que dice disfrutaste del tour, Carter aterriza detrás de él golpeándolo con su maza en la cabeza derribándolo, sale del comedor antes de que Rip entre y vea al soldado en el suelo

Rip: Nada mal, ahora, ¿Quién de mis ex compañeros esta enfrentándome?, Sara ya debe estar muerte y Mick no debe estar lejos de eso, Ray mide con 5cm y Stein esta muy viejo para esto; basta de juegos Jax, yo te enseñe cada rincón de esta nave, no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte

Carter (susurrando): No sabe que estoy aquí

Jax: Que lo siga creyendo, prepara todo, lo alejaré

Jax recorre el pasillo de al lado para poder llegar a la espalda de Rip, dejando a Carter alejarse lentamente

Jax: Pues intentalo

Rip: Reto aceptado

* * *

Mick esta parado en la puerta de una casa de campaña con Washington escribiendo en la mesa, Mick lo mira y queda confundido por lo que hace

Mick: ¿Qué tanto anotas?

Washington: Es una carta a mi esposa, la cual esperó que se la des cuando regreses

Mick: Escuchame, vamos a salir de aquí, y se la darás tu mismo

Washington: Soy un caballero, y moriré como uno

Mick: Aún no se como estás tan tranquilo sabiendo que serás ejecutado

Washington: Fácil, porque mi muerte no detendrá el labor de mis hombres, ellos seguirán peleando, por lo que significa nuestra lucha, el ser libres, ser quienes somos, ser, norteamericanos, no unos, rufianes y bandidos

Mick: Siento ser el aguafiestas en tu show, pero eso somos, somos egoístas, rufianes, traicioneros, bandidos, delincuentes, de lo peor, pero jamás dejamos, que nadie nos pisotee, jamás, nosotros decidimos quienes somos, y lo que hacemos, ahora, vas a levantarte y pelear, o dejar que otros decidan que harás con lo que queda de tu vida

Washington lo mira, después ve hacia afuera antes de ver a Mick otra vez

* * *

Kendra desde el aire logra visualizar un gran campamento, lo sobrevuela reconociendo los uniformes, haciendo que aterrice atrás del campamento

Kendra: Nate, Amaba, los encontré, ¿Me escuchan?

Al no recibir se frustra, hasta que ve barriles de pólvora por todo el lugar

Kendra (emocionada): Modo sigiloso activado, esto estará interesante

* * *

Jax está trabajando en una bodega cuando las luces se encienden, sonríe mientras se da la vuelta y ve a Rip apuntándole

Rip: Hola Jax

Cárter le salta encima haciendo que suelte su arma y lo patea hacía la pared

Carter: Hola Rip

Carter trata de golpearlo con su maza la cual Rip esquiva cada vez, así como el sus golpes son bloqueados, rompen algunas de las vitrinas con armas, de las cuales Rip toma una que dispara una onda que lanza a Carter contra la pared

Ríp: Olvidaste que conozco cada rincón de esta nave, dejame refrescarte la memoria

Jax: Hey, alto

Rip: ¿Por qué lo haría?

Jax: Porque yo sé donde está el fragmento de la lanza

Rip: Te sigo

Jax lleva a Rip al estudio, yéndose hasta el fondo de esta

Rip: ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

Jax: Donde la tomaste, sabía que sería el último lugar donde la buscarías

Rip: Muy creíble, ahora abre la

Jax se agacha y levanta la tapa a la vez que se arroja eludiendo una explosión, Rip cubre su rostro con sus brazos mientras retrocede, al mirar el estudio ve que esta solo

Rip: Bravo Jax, sin duda te subestime, ya no más

Rip ve sangre en el piso y comienza a seguirla, hasta que ve una luz viniendo de un cuarto, en el ve a Stein y a Sara, noquea a Stein golpeándolo con el arma y sujeta a Sara por el cuello, Sara suelta un grito que hace que vengan corriendo Jax y Carter, apuntándoles al entrar y dispara haciendo que se vayan a la pared frente a él

Jax: Rip, basta

Rip: Todos sabemos como concluirá esto, así que se bueno y dije dónde escondiste mi trozo de la lanza

Al decir eso dispara el arma, Carter lo empuja quitándolo de la trayectoria del disparo, pero él es lanzado por la onda a la pared con fuerza

Rip: Última oportunidad Jax, ¿Dónde está?

Jax (asustado): Está en tu telescopio; Rip, es Sara

Rip: Lo dices como si debería importarme, pero no es así

Rip tuerce su mano apretando el cuello de Sara matándola, se va lentamente dejando el arma mientras Jax corre hacia Sara tratando de salvarla, mientras Rip abre el telescopio teniendo distancia de este, al ver que no hace nada se acerca y lo gira tomando el fragmento de la lanza, cierra el telescopio y se baja de la Waderider

* * *

Washington esta sobre el podio junto al inglés a cargo, Mick esta frente al podio rodeado de soldados

General inglés: Últimas palabras, General Washington

Washigton: Si, mi nuevo amigo me enseño una nueva palabra

Mick golpea al soldado más cercano, quitándole su arma y disparar a los barriles junto a los soldados a su izquierda, creando una explosión lanzando lejos a los soldados junto a ella y sorprendiendo a los demás

Washigton (sonriendo): Kaboom

Más explosiones alrededor del campamento llaman la atención de todos, hasta que Kendra aparece sobre los soldados y caen derribándolos

Washington: ¿Amiga tuya?

Mick: Una amiga muy antigua

Los 3 comienzan a pelear contra los soldados derribándolos fácilmente, hasta que uno apunta a Mick y dispara, pero la bala es detenida por Nave quien la agarra con la mano y golpea al soldado, Amaya usa al gorila para estamparlos unos contra otros logrando entre los 5 derribarlos a todos

Mick: La entrada de ella fue mejor

Nate: De nada por salvarte por cierto

Amaba: Vamos de aquí y luego discuten

Carter y Stein comienzan a levantarse y ve a Jax sentado contra la pared

Stein: ¿Qué pasó?

Jax (deprimido): La asesino, le dije donde estaba el fragmento, e igual la asesino

Carter (sorprendido): ¿Rip?

Jax: No están en condiciones de pelea, así que quedense aquí

Stein: Espera Jefferson, ¿A dónde va?

Jax (enojado): Voy a matarlo

Jax toma un arma y sale de Waderider, Carter trata de seguirlo pero no puede dejar de tambalearse, cuando Stein se acerca a Sara las luces se encienden

Stein: ¿Gideon?

Gideon: Hola Profesor Stein, esa desconectada no fue agradable, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

Stein: La Srta. Lance

Gideon: Sus impulsos neurológicos aún funcionan, veré que puedo hacer con el daño físico

Gideon comienza a escanear el cuerpo de Sara mientras Carter le asiente a Stein antes de salir él también

* * *

Rip va recorriendo un camino cuando Jax llega detrás de él corriendo

Jax (gritando): ¡Alto Rip!

Rip: Jax, los 2 sabemos hasta donde eres capaz de llegar

Jax levanta el arma apuntándole a Rip, quien suelta un suspiro de frustración y mira seriamente a Jax

Rip: ¿Enserio Jax? Mira, te lo pondré más fácil

Rip se acerca a él, cierra los ojos y extiende el cuerpo dejando su pecho como blanco fácil, Jax lo mira enojado, pero le tiembla el arma y suelta un grito de frustración girando sobre su propio eje, le apunta a Rip de nuevo sin disparar

Rip: Nada, lo imaginé, eres un gran ingeniero, pero nunca has tenido el valor de dar ese paso a lo necesario

Jax: Tal vez sea hora de empezar

: No lo hagas

Jax se da la vuelta y ve a Carter aterrizar cargando a Sara

Sara: No lo hagas, no quieres hacerlo

Jax: Si, quiero, debo hacerlo

Sara: Si así fuera, no te costaría

Jax: El te asesinó

Sara: Jax, yo soy la que fue entrenada por la liga de asesinos, y no quiero matarlo, por eso se que no lo harás

Jax: ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Por qué lo quieres salvar?

Sara: No a él, recuerda donde estamos, cuando estamos

Rip: Parece Jax, que tienes a gran mandamás

Rip se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse, Carter sujeta a ambos, pero Jax se suelta

Jax: Hey, deja el trozo

Rip: No abuses de mi Jax, feliz navidad del siglo XVIII

Rip se va, mientras Carter se lleva a ambos de ahí

Jax: No podemos dejarlo irse

Carter: No creó aguantar a los 3, y está claro que nos volveremos a ver

* * *

Mick y Ray discuten sobre una rata que atraparon en una jaula; Jax, Carter, Kendra, Amaya y Nate están hablando sobre lo ocurrido y una estrategia; Stein ve a Sara mirar por el mirador ajena a todo lo que pasa por lo que se acerca a ella

Stein: Srta. Lance, ¿Está bien?

Sara: Algo, solo pensaba en lo ocurrido conmigo, Gideon trato una herida de bala y ruptura de cuello logrando revivirme, usando tecnología del futuro

Stein: Piensa en su hermana

Sara: La historia que nos contaron Black Siren y Prometheus puede ser verdad a medias

Stein: Es muy arriesgado, y puede dañar la historia

Sara: Eh pensado, ver eso con Oliver

Stein: No irá sola, yo la acompañaré, se lo que es tener un familiar alterando la historia

Sara le asiente, cuando los 2 comienzan a alejarse, ven que los demás los miran

Mick: Viaje en el tiempo de rescate

Sara: No planeo involucrarlos

Ray: No tendrás que hacerlo, llegue a conocer a Laurel, era dedicada y siempre en busca de la justicia, pero su lealtad era lo que más la destacaba

Kendra: Carter y yo sabemos lo que es tener muchas vidas, y entendemos lo que es el cariño a un familiar

Jax: Volver a 2017 tal vez sea lo mejor, y entre todos los que nos veremos involucrados con revivir a tu hermana tomemos la decisión de correr el riesgo de lo que le haría a la historia o no

Sara: Gracias por apoyarme

Nate: Tu nos apoyaste, incluso a mi en creer en estos poderes

Amaya: Supongo que debemos abrochar nos los cinturones

Sara (sonriendo): Por supuesto, Gideon, a Marzo del 2017

Gideon: Entendido capitán


End file.
